How to train a girlfriend
by Blackrose-badluck
Summary: The boy most dangerous of the school is chasing a shy girl ... But then Gaara asks her one thing: If she would pretend to be his girlfriend! Will it turn into real love?"
1. Chapter 1

Black rose: yeah I'm back..

Black Tulip: Ejem ¬¬

Br: oh... I mean WE're back!

BT: I do disclaimer

BR: bet you do!

BT: WE DON'T OWN

BR: that was deep.

BT: I know.

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

Hinata walked down the hall filled by tired students... some bumped with her, some passed her indifferent, few smiled to her and others stuck their noses. She didn't care, she was used to it.

She entitled her head down and stared at her feet as she made her way out of school. Everything went normal, until she bumped into someone causing her to release some books she carried against her chest.

'Oh my' she thought as she grabbed her things, then she realized someone handed her a book.

"T-thank-you." She looked up, allowing herself to see who that person was... but once she realized who it was she stand up and walk as fast as she could.

'Oh no...' she pleaded over and over that the person was anybody but who HE was...

'Sabaku no Gaara... this is bad' yes, he helped her. So why so much panic? ... Easy, he was the one of the most feared persons in school, and she was someone who got nervous easily.

She looked behind herself, only to see that he was following her... 'Oh no...must hurry'

So she speeded up a bit.

Again she looked behind... he still followed her...and again she hurried, it seemed she was jogging this time.

'It was an accident... doesn't he get it?'

For last time she looked behind, he still was following...

'RUN HINATA RUN!!' and so she did...

But she heard someone running behind her... curious she turned her head...

Didn't he ever give up?!?!

She saw an empty hall on her left, she turned and saw...

'Dead end... oh my!!!'

A shadow was seen, Hinata felt her blood stopped circulating, a shiver ran down her spine and her mouth had a bad taste...

Slowly she turned, not surprised to see Sabaku no Gaara.

With all her might she said sorry, but he walked firmly in her direction, nothing came out of his mouth... She said it again a little louder.

"Uh?"

"I-it w-was a...an ac-acci-accident."

He just got closer.

She got paler, held her breath and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, he was in front of her something in his hand...

"...Here, you never took it."

Her book.

'Stupid me'

"Th-thank-you."

Silly old rumors, making people get nervous and others get bad fame.

Once she was going to go around him, he blocked her way. Trying to control her nerves she went the other way; but again he blocked her way.

'What the...'

"I need a favor."

"...uh? ... fa-favor?"

"That's right..."

Hinata gulped... Gaara plus favor in a sentence could equal her worse nightmare.

"... wh-what kind o-of fav-favor?"

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

BR: So yeah, the first chap has ended.

BT: Yeah!! But...

BR: You know...

BR & BT: REVIEW!

BR: WE LIKE 'EM

BT: yeah! X3


	2. Chapter 2

BT: Black rose where are ya

Hello!

Finally chap #2!

So...

Yeah I don't own Naruto ... yet haha

No... I would actually destroy it Xx

I prefer to own the fic.

Speaking of which,

While I wrote this chap I listened to the song "cherry lips" of Garbage D

I recommend you to listen to it while you read it...

Well yeah...

Start to read love!

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

"I need a favor."

"...uh? ... fa-favor?"

"That's right..."

Hinata gulped... Gaara plus favor in a sentence could equal her worse nightmare.

"... wh-what kind o-of fav-favor?"

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

She couldn't believe she asked that... she should had made her way out of the place; she still could... right?

Caught up on her in her thoughts, she didn't realize Gaara was staring at her the whole time.

After what seemed to be 3 minutes for Gaara, thirty seconds for Hinata, but was actually only 1 minute, the male specie here... decided to act.

Clearing his throat, while he got straight, Gaara leaned his right arm on the wall Hinata had behind her; creating a sort of prison for this fragile girl, which meant... there was no escape. To this act, Hinata reacted the only logical way it occurred to her. She hugged, tightly, the books she had against her chest, while her breathing got heavier.

'What could he possibly want from me? I'm only a girl... and him a guy (really?!), we don't have classes together... well only chemistry, but we don't speak to each other... could it be that he wants...gasp**' **

To the obvious fact that he was a boy, and she was a girl, ( can I make it any more obvious? xD ) and that the chemistry lab was close, it could easily be locked, no one was near and if she screamed no one would hear, he might actually want to... copy her chemistry notes!

Oh what a bastard! If he didn't took notes, that wasn't her problem. He had to be responsible.

Unconsciously Hinata got in a position in which Gaara, knowing how to read body language, understood that she wasn't passing notes. (Is that possible?)

'Innocent**' **was what ran through his mind, continued by **'**That's also why I picked her**'**

Wanting to continue with his day, instead of just standing there, Gaara decided to tell the girl what he wanted. He cleared his trout, got a little closer to the girl and said...

"Be my girlfriend."

It came out in an atrocious way. Let's just leave like this; you would think that he was **demanding** this.

The only present girl gasped; never before had she received a love declaration. And the only thing she knew about this was what she had seen in movies. That and that a relationship without love and feelings for that other special, "my heart goes boom boom boom for you", barely works. Well, honestly, she actually did felt something for him, but it wasn't love, it was... intimidation!! I mean look!! He demanded to her his "feelings".

Hinata started to analyze the situation, well just him... he was cute, she'll give you that. He was intelligent, that was well known. Ok, those were "good" things 'bout him. But that wasn't enough to exclude the fear she had, nor the intimidation she felt. And don't forget those eyes, those rare aqua marine eyes. She felt as if they looked right through her. I mean it seemed he was looking at her heart. Wait! She guided her eyes to where he was looking. Dun...Dun... Dun!! What a bastard...yes, again. He was looking at her breasts!!

He chuckled a bit as she placed the books a little higher as her face got red.

Gaara then decided to speak.

"So?"

"So...w-what?"

"Would you?"

"Umm..." Hinata was thinking on how to say "NO!" in a nice, polite way... nothing occurred to her, but she didn't lose hope.

Gaara, on the other hand, wasn't going to accept NO as an answer, so he then said...

"If you don't accept, I'll make the days at school a living hell" It came out so... cold and firm.

Hinata was shocked, was this some how a "modern" love declaration? Now, she only had to decide whether to be his girlfriend or the rest of the year as a living hell... Ps. school year... just begun.

Decisions weren't her best...

"Allow me to help you in this decision"

Hinata stared disbelieved at Gaara; this was too weird for her. First he declares cough**demands**cough, then he blackmails; now he wanted to help?

"I asked the wrong question."

Hinata looked at him with fear. He never asked something, wait, that wasn't what she fear ... what she feared was what the question will be.

"Would you** act** like my girlfriend?"

"a-act?"

That changed the whole thing.

"will you?"

She keep quite for some seconds, then said...

"yes"

That's chap #2!

Remember

Leave a review!

The more...

The faster I post


	3. Chapter 3

Jojojo

I'm back....

You know

I don't own Naruto …

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

"Would you** act** like my girlfriend?"

"a-act?"

That changed the whole thing.

"Will you?"

She kept quite for some seconds, then said...

"Yes"

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

'WAIT!!!! WHAT?!?!?!?!?!' After five seconds, Hinata just realized what she said. Immediately, she tried to get out of this weird-demanding-blackmail-love-acting-declaration. But what could she say?...

"NO!"

Yeah... that's what she said but it was a little... squeak.

Gaara didn't hear what she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow after class, at the tree that is behind the cafeteria."

"T-Tomorrow? After class?"

"So I'll see you. Be punctual"

"A...After class?"

"Yeah... nobody would be there."

"No-nobody?" 'What were his intentions?' gulp ~

"yeah... I don't want them to see me with you...."

Hinata felt a *STAB*

"My reputation would be ruined."

*stab* *stab*

"Imagine ME with... well you."

And with that Gaara started to leave the place.

*STAAAAAAAAB* WHAT DID THAT "... well, you" mean!!!!!!

Hinata felt so below the level of beautiful.... I mean she never thought she was THAT bad looking. She actually considered herself pretty, not pretty, pretty, pretty but pretty... you know what I mean (X_x)

WAIT A MINUTE!!! What was happening?!?!

Why did he ask **her **to act, be, whatever his girlfriend.

In that instant, many things ran though Hinata's mind....

Were they something?

If they were then... what were they?

Was this a modern relationship?

Did this just actually happen?

If not...then what happen?

And the most important question...

WAS SHE THAT BAD LOOKING?!?!?!?!?!

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

THAT'S ALL!

Yei!!!!!

NO, actually it's not **¬W¬**

Here's some more **=D**:

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

**Next day:**

Hinata was at her last class, and she was praying it wouldn't end. The only thing she was doing was... staring at the clock, thinking she could do this "hero" thing of making time go backwards; and that if she could, she would say:

"No sabaku-san, I don't want to be your blackmailed-acting-whatever-kind-of-girlfriend."

But if she did so, she knew it would all come out like huge a squeak.

Ah, who was she trying to fool, she couldn't do that.

"*sigh*"

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"T...ten-ten?!"

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts she never felt or saw her sit next to her. She quickly checked the clock, 35 minutes 'til doom hour struck.

"You've been a little weird thought out the whole class"

(Ps. the class started 10 mins. ago)

"Not just this class, the whole day." Sakura, a pink hair girl who was in front of them, said as she joined the conversation.

"I know; are you feeling ok Hinata?" Ino asked. She was also sitting in front.

"I know, something about your family right?"

"Sakura! It's not that, it's homework right?"

"I-I'm fine...n-no need to worry, it's nothing like that" Hinata said as she waved her hands in front of her, accompanied with a nervous laugh. If they only knew.

"You sure?" Tenten was really worried.

"U...uh-huh."

All of a sudden a flying-creepy-assassin piece of chalk made appearance, hitting Hinata's forehead and scarring the other girls.

"Yo, chatting group, shut up!"

Did I mention they were in Anko's class?

"As I was saying..." Anko said as she re-started to write something on the board.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" Tenten questioned.

"...yeah..." Hinata responded as she rubbed her forehead.

"Anko shouldn't be allowed to do that!"

"So little miss quite can get in trouble?" Kiba, who was on her right, said with a smile. "You ok?"

Hinata moved her head in a positive way.

"Yeah, Anko does have a good arm. Ha, I even remember the first time I was the target of a chalk" When Kiba said this, he placed his hand where the chalk had hit him.

Great, that speech just made her feel like a target, and not just any target, a chattering one.

"Anyway, let me see."

Hinata had her hand on her forehead, so to allow him to see she removed it.

"hmmm"

Was it bad?

"Seems that Anko's getting old."

Apparently he didn't give a damn if she Anko heard or not.

"Kiba..."

"huh?"

Pum!

Kiba received a flying-assassin chalk right between his eyebrows.

"Ow."

To this Hinata giggled as she thought that Anko, old or not, was dangerous with chalk; but soon stopped when she heard.....

RIIIING! (Ok... that bell **sucks**) Anyway, DOOM hour struck.

Everybody started to leave the classroom. Hinata was going to do the same but a voice caught her attention.

" _**Hinata~ "**_

She turned.

"yes...?"

"Got plans?" Sakura asked.

Hinata wouldn't actually call what she was going to do today plans.

"U...umm... s-something like.... that. Why?"

"Awww... we're gonna go eat something."

"Oh, ok... well have f-fun"

"Well if you got time, join us later ok?" She said as she gave Hinata a paper with an address written.

And with that she left, thinking WHAT WAS THAT?

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

**At the ****cafeteria:**

Hinata checked the hour. "2:35" Great, she was on time. But Gaara wasn't there.

Perhaps he was on his way.

Hmm... Hinata didn't really understand why she went there, I mean, what could Gaara possibly do?

Hmm... She then realized that she was actually curious.

* 20 minutes later*

"2:50"

Perhaps he was at detention, or he stood her up.

She didn't want to run any "risk" so she stayed there.

Sorry got tired

Update... I think so, not sure if soon.


End file.
